


Châtiment

by Nelja



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubei est en train de suffoquer dans sa propre culpabilité, et Kazuki pourrait utiliser des moyens extrêmes pour l'en sortir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Châtiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gossipCoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/gifts).



> Tout appartient à Yuya Aoki et Rando Akimine.

La main de Kazuki sur la sienne est d'une douceur vénéneuse, qui fait se gonfler le coeur de Jubei de joies amères et de culpabilités sans fond. C'est un frémissement de recul, d'effroi et de honte, et bien sûr Kazuki est déçu, et Jubei voit avec horreur le souvenir qu'il a de son visage lui lancer une regard de reproche et de peine. Un de plus. Toutes les images qu'il a de Kazuki lui souriant se détériorent les unes après les autres.

"Je ne peux pas... je ne mérite plus..." plaide-t-il, les éclats de sa voix cassée lui blessant la bouche. "Je t'ai trahi, et j'aurais dû mourir."

"Je préfères que tu sois là." C'est comme si la voix de Kazuki avait acquis une nouvelle douceur depuis que ses sourires ont sombré dans l'obscurité, et sur les nerfs à vif de Jubei, elle serait presque insupportable s'il ne pouvait sentir le tranchant derrière la soie. _Je t'interdis même de penser à mourir maintenant._

 

Et Jubei ne peut rien lui refuser, pas même cela.

"J'aurais dû souffrir."

Kazuki passe la main sur ses yeux, pour lui rappeler que c'est le cas, et Jubei l'imagine enfoncer ses doigts dans ses orbites. Oh, comme ce serait terrible, et comme il mérite cela. C'est Kazuki qui aurait dû le faire.

"Ce n'est pas assez." souffle-t-il, très doucement. Il sent la chaleur de Kazuki. Il peut presque imaginer sa position, la tension de ses muscles. Il ne peut pas savoir où flottent ses cheveux, s'il pourrait les effleurer de ses lèvres en faisant plus que les bouger imperceptiblement.

Comme il l'a fait tant de fois, avant, quand il était son serviteur le plus fidèle, quand il était quelque chose, à force de lui appartenir. A l'époque, il pensait le mériter. Il a toujours pris cela comme une récompense, l'affection de Kazuki comme ses étreintes, et c'est pour ça que maintenant...

Il a cru en Makubex, et il s'est perdu pour rien.

"Oserais-tu me blâmer pour t'aimer encore ?" demande Kazuki, sa voix frissonnant d'impatience. "Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Tu peux m'abandonner si tu le souhaites, mais ce sera ton choix, seulement le tien, et c'est moi que tu blesserais, plus encore que toi. Doutes-tu de mes paroles ?"

"Non." répond Jubei presque automatiquement, et s'il veut être cohérent avec lui-même, croire en tout ce qu'il adore encore, il faut bien qu'il l'admette, que c'est vraiment un reste d'amour, pas juste de la compassion...

Pourquoi cela continue-t-il à faire mal, cette sensation que ce n'est pas mérité, pas normal ?

"Aurais-tu voulu," demande Kazuki, pour la première fois un tremblement dans sa voix, d'incompréhension, ou d'énervement, ou d'angoisse, Jubei ne peut pas dire, "aurais-tu voulu que je te rejette ?"

Jubei peut presque imaginer cela. Pas seulement la voix de Kazuki, son visage à jamais perdu aussi, lui dire qu'il n'est pas digne, insulter, mépriser, froidement. Cela fait mal, très mal, mais au moins pas d'une façon qui lui donne l'impression de profiter d'une injustice.

"Et qu'aurais-tu fait alors ?" Les doigts de Kazuki enserrent son épaule, avec force, et Jubei tressaille, mais le geste est possessif, pas caressant du tout, aussi il ne ressent pas le besoin d'amorcer un mouvement de recul.

Il aurait fini ce qu'il aurait commencé, bien sûr. Il aurait subi sa peine, la mort ou pire, sans être déchiré par l'idée que cela le fait souffrir. Ce n'est pas une vraie question.

Kazuki l'embrasse, et ce serait infiniment doux s'ils en mouraient, s'ils n'étaient pas obligés de sentir ensuite le goût amer de leurs désespoirs, leurs regrets, et leurs impuissances qui se mêlent.

"Je peux te faire souffrir." murmure Kazuki d'une voix très douce, et Jubei frissonne perceptiblement cette fois, comme si son corps et son coeur comprenaient quelque chose que son esprit n'a pas réalisé encore. "Si ce que tu souhaites est d'être puni pour ta trahison, je peux te blesser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de cesser. Tu dois juste me promettre que cela _comptera_ , que cela aura un sens."

"Je..."

"Sinon, tu n'auras même pas droit à cela. Je ne le ferai pas pour rien." tranche Kazuki d'une voix dure, s'éloignant de lui.

Jubei hoche la tête, tremblant de plus en plus, d'anticipation et d'effroi. Rien ne vient pourtant, et c'est la première fois que sa vue lui manque autant depuis qu'il l'a perdue, ne pas savoir si Kazuki est en train de sourire ou de pleurer, et il pourrait même l'imaginer se moquer de lui. Il réfléchit, tente de trouver ce qui manque, ce qu'il n'a pas fait correctement.

"Je promets." articule-t-il d'une voix sourde et égarée.

"Bien."

Les fils s'enroulent autour de ses bras, ses jambes, plaquent son corps au sol. Il ne les a pas sentis venir, il l'espérait seulement. Des dizaines de boucles, serrées et précises, et Jubei sait comment cela fonctionne, même cela est une façon de le protéger. S'il n'y avait que quelques tours de ce fil solide et tranchant - alors il pourrait bouger, s'ouvrant des coupures profondes. Il ne serait pas totalement immobilisé, même pas libre de se blesser.

Il peut le comprendre. Il n'y a que Kazuki qui puisse le faire saigner maintenant. C'est ce que Jubei voulait.

Les fils peuvent trancher, mais ils peuvent aussi cingler comme des fouets. La douleur est tellement incompréhensible, infligée de cette manière. Comment Jubei pourrait-il distinguer une blessure grave d'une éraflure, s'il ne peut rien voir, s'il ne peut même pas tenter de bouger, savoir à quel point cela affecte son corps ? Les sensations ne suffisent pas. Sa douleur est trop brouillée. La sensation qu'il la mérite la rend plus cruelle ou plus douce, il ne sait pas, l'un ou l'autre. L'amour qu'il porte à Kazuki, et la ferveur que son aimé apporte dans ces cisaillements terribles... cela rend ses plaies plus tendres, certainement, mais aussi plus universelles, emplissant son âme...

Kazuki a dit qu'il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie, mais Jubei ne pense pas en arriver là. Il aime trop cette souffrance, tolérable ou pas - elle le fait se sentir à sa place pour la première fois depuis des années. Il préfèrerait s'évanouir avant. Il préfèrerait mourir avant. Sa raison lui assure que Kazuki n'ira pas jusque là, avant de se dissoudre dans l'intensité de ses désirs.

Pour la première fois, il sent une main de Kazuki se poser sur sa peau. Il tressaille presque, mais même ce léger mouvement lui est interdit, alors que des caresses calment la douleur et l'avivent en alternance.

Les caresses deviennent plus précises, s'aventurent entre ses jambes, entre ses fesses. Là, la peau est intacte encore. Jubei réalise seulement son érection quand les doigts de Kazuki s'y posent.

"Tu peux toujours me demander d'arrêter." dit Kazuki, sa voix tendue et solennelle. "Tu peux parler."

Et Jubei se demande un instant s'il veut encore cela - non, ce n'est pas une question - s'il souhaite avoir ce qu'il veut, ou s'il n'est encore prêt à accepter qu'une douleur sans mélange, mais c'est une illusion, c'est Kazuki, le mélange sera toujours là.

Il pleure quand le corps de Kazuki se coule dans le sien. Il ne pensait pas qu'il restait des larmes dans ses yeux vides. Et leur goût est aussi bon que la douleur qu'exerce la pression des fils contre ses bras et ses jambes, ses poignets et ses chevilles, ses cuisses et son torse, à chaque coup de reins de Kazuki.

Peut-être s'égare-t-il parce que le plaisir est si intense, ou peut-être parce qu'il est mêlé de douleur, mais il ne peut plus penser, il ne perçoit même plus la joie, la tristesse, l'espoir ou le remords, il est juste _là_ , et Kazuki y est aussi, et tout ce qu'il y a au monde. Et Jubei dit tout ce qu'il y a au monde aussi, des paroles d'amour et d'horreur, des aveux et des prières, et probablement qu'il lui demande d'arrêter, de continuer aussi, il laisse inconsidérément Kazuki capturer ce qu'il veut entendre et en faire sa tapisserie. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même si, après, couché sur son torse, Kazuki ne l'enserre plus que dans ses bras.

Et peut-être est-il un instant trop épuisé pour s'en prendre à lui ou à qui que ce soit, pour tout ce qui pourra lui arriver de malheur ou de bonheur.


End file.
